


I'll Give it to Someone Special

by gladiatortale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All of the Chapter Titles are Lyrics from the Song, Alternate Universe - Last Christmas (2019) Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, London, M/M, Song: Last Christmas (Wham!), maybe???, unbeta'd bc we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladiatortale/pseuds/gladiatortale
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki needs to get his shit together.After a freak medical emergency, his life has gone way down hill. Kicked out of the flat he shared with his sister, running out of friends to call in favours with, and barely holding on to his job, he decides he may actually need to talk to a professional. With the help of a young and very handsome psychologist, Dr. Victor Nikiforov, things seem to be getting better. Let's just hope he can keep it that way.The Last Christmas AU that NO ONE ASKED FOR.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I'll Give it to Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is running out people he can call in favours with, but manages to catch a lucky break when he gets a hold of his childhood friend who has recently moved to a leafy green neighborhood in North London.

**Halloween Night, 2016.**

Yuuri pulled the phone away from his ear. The metallic beep was unreasonably loud even after several hours in the deafening nightclub. He hadn’t realized how hard he was pressing the phone against his ear and whacked it against the glass pane of the phone booth door. It’s a shame plastic can’t feel pain, he thought.

He had blagged his way to even placing this call. Having dropped every penny he had on more drink than he could afford, he’d had to use his wits to make this rather desperate phone call. Laying his accent on thick, he relied on the “helpless foreigner” routine to gather the  £ 2.35 off of random people leaving the club.

He had to admit, his sloppy eyeliner and devil horns from his costume considerably undermined the innocence and naiveté he was going for, but the over-animated bowing more than made up for it.

His shoulder length hair was sticking to the side of his face as he cradled the phone against his chin. It had been almost a year since he’d cut it, the ends still a shocking bleached blond after a rather impulsive trip to the salon. He was glad that his hair had grown back out its normal colour, even if it did look a bit ridiculous now. He’d find the time to get it cut… next week maybe.

After the third ring, Yuuri was starting to get worried, he glanced around the courtyard for a clock, squinting to read the blue clock above the other St. Pauls. 

12:48.

Shit. The lovebirds were also early birds so there was a solid chance they wouldn’t pick up. It wasn’t raining, so worst came to worst he could always sleep in St. James Park and be back over to SoHo in time for work in the morning. If anyone noticed him, they could think it was the result of a spectacularly wild night out, rather than see it as it really was…

Yuuri shook his head, cheeks flushing even redder at the thought. He was not homeless, just between homes. Perfectly normal for post-uni-twenty-somethings.

After the fourth ring, dread began to set in. He was already beginning to calculate how long it would take to find a spot in the park when the line connected and the most wonderful voice answered the phone.

“Yuuko? Is that you?”

“Hello…?” came the groggy reply, “Who is this?”

“It’s Yuuri.”

“Yuuri,” she said. He could tell she was forcing herself to sound cheerful, but he couldn’t tell if the effort was because she was tired, or because she wasn’t happy to hear from him.

Frankly he didn’t want to know.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Fine, fine.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No, no, don’t worry the girls have been keeping me up, was just getting up to pee when you called.”

It was strange to hear Yuuko so candid about her bodily functions, but he supposed it was hard to still have a filter after being pregnant for seven and a half months.

“Listen,” it was now or never, he just had to come right out and say it, “I know this is crazy last minute, but is there any chance I could, ya know, crash at your flat tonight?”

“Tonight?” she sounded surprised and slightly far away, as if she’d pulled the phone away from her ear to check the time, “I don’t know Yuuri, it’s already almost one and Takeshi has a meeting in the morning that he—“

“Please,” Yuuri hated how desperate he sounded. Vulnerable. Weak. But the word was already out there, and he couldn’t take it back, “please, Yuuko. I’m sort of, well, out of other options… I promise I’ll be gone by morning, you’ll barely even notice I’m there.”

He could hear a sigh that sounded suspiciously like “dammit Yuuri,” but didn’t press the issue.

“One night,” she said, “and get here as quick as you can.”

“Nishigori Yuuko. You are too good to me. A goddess among women, a champion of our species, a —“

“Alright, enough with the poetry just get here already.”

“Thank you, Yuuko,” he tried to sound as thankful as he felt, but through his tipsy haze he couldn’t tell if it landed properly before the the line cut.

He placed the phone back and opened the door of the booth. A queue had already begun to form, and the ma behind him looked unbearably ticked off. Yuuri hadn’t thought his call had take that long, but he forced an apologetic smile and a quiet “sorry” as he pressed past the man and wandered towards the tube station.

“Evening Yuuri,” said one of the young station managers, “calling it a bit early tonight aren’t we? Lemme guess… homeless shelter set a new curfew?”

“Mickey! Leave him alone!”

Sara and Michele. Siblings, co-workers, and regulars of the Covent Garden graveyard shift. Italian by birth, but they had both lived in the UK long enough to have a slight lilt of an East London cadence laced over the top of their accents. It was the same routine most nights, Michele would hurl insults his way, Sara would scold him, and Yuuri would charm Sara with enough smiles to score himself a free tube ride to wherever he was trying to go that night.

He hated to admit it, but he probably saw them more often than his friends. He definitely saw them more often than his sister these days, which he _really_ hated to admit.

“It’s fine Sara,” he said trying to brush off the barb with a laugh, “as a matter of fact, I have a place to crash tonight.”

“Really?” said Mickey, eyes flashing up with a disbelief that annoyed Yuuri to no end.

“Really.”

“With who?” said Sara, leaning over the counter a bit more. 

“An old friend,” he said, “from home,” he added before Mickey could cut in.

“Oh that’s nice!” said Sara, “how long are you staying?”

“Just the night, but perhaps she’ll let me stay longer for good behavior,” he said with a wink. Sara blushed across

_“Gli do cinque minuti…”_ said Michele under

Sara lunged across the counter to smack him on the arm, “Michele! _Non dirlo!”_

Yuuri understood only a small smattering of Italian, but he could still guess what they were saying. He really didn’t need to stand around taking a verbal berating from Michele, lord knows it had already happened plenty of times before.

“And on that wonderful note,” said Yuuri, forcing a cheery tone into his voice, “I’ll be off.”

Yuuri glanced between Sara and the barrier, pleading for her to wave the fee.

“Oh you cheeky bastard,” she replied with a smile, “go on then.”

“Sara! _C_ _osa fai?” _

“Oh! _Non essere un tale guastafeste!”_ she snapped, “Have a good night Yuuri.”

“Yeah, well,” Michele huffed, “Happy Halloween Katsuki.”

“Buonanotte Sara! Michele,” he said with a nod, before beginning to clumsily wind down the stairs to the platform.

* * *

“Yuuko, what were you thinking!”

“I was thinking he needed a place to stay, Takeshi!” said Yuuko stamping her slippered foot.

Perhaps under different circumstances, at a reasonable hour and without the impending arrival of the alcoholic menace, Takeshi would find his wife’s petulance completely adorable. But given the circumstances it was just pissing him off more.

He took a deep breath, letting the air out in a ragged sigh, “Yuuko, he—“

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say!”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s not going to be kind and I don’t want to hear it.”

“Well too bad, because you need to hear it,” he said with a huff, “He’s using you! When was the last time he called to ask you to tea? Out to lunch? Called for something that was just a favour to him?”

“That’s not fair," said Yuuko, a small tremor creeping into her voice, "he needs me, he’s got no one else.”

“You know that’s not true,” he said, wrapping his arms around his wife’s head and holding her to his chest, “you’re putting way too much pressure on yourself to be the one to fix his problems. What he needs is to go home, to be with his family, and talk to someone who can really help.”

“I know, I know,” she said trying to hide the crack in he voice with a deep breath, “but for tonight, he needs a place to stay.”

Takeshi pursed his lips. Yucca’s lower lip snuck out into the tiniest pout.

“Don’t,” said Takeshi.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re pouting, you know I can’t resist the pout.”

“Now why would I even do that,” she said with a grin, “that would be downright devious.”

She held her smirk even as she resumed her pout. Takes wasn’t entirely sure how that was possible, but he was deeply impressed.

“Fine, just one night.”

“That’s all I ask,” said Yuuko, giving her husband “I doubt he can do that much harm in just one —“

A staccato rhythm of the doorbell cut off the end of Yuuko’s thought. Takeshi rolled his eyes, “Your friend, your problem,”

he said, with a gentle kiss to her forehead before turning back to their bedroom and away from the front door and their guest.

Yuuko took a deep breath as she waddled towards the door.

“Yuuri! So good to see you!”

Yuuko fought back a gag as her friend wrapped his arms around her. He reeked of alcohol and her pregnancy nose was doing her no favours.

“Yuuko! You are a saint! And trust me, you won’t even know I’m here.”

* * *

Yuuri couldn’t sleep. 

He’d promised Yuuko he’d be on his best behavior, — be the model houseguest — and model houseguests stayed in their beds once they “went to bed,” right? They were quiet. You didn’t even notice they were there. They didn’t get up at 4:45 am to pee even though their bladder was near to bursting because they broke the seal, you know, like a fucking idiot…

_ Dammit. _

Yuuri threw the duvet off, swaying on his feet as he stood. Maybe he more drunk than he thought. He prayed Yuuko and Takeshi hadn’t noticed. 

He smacked his lips together as he stepped out into the hall and past the kitchen. His mouth felt like cotton wool. That wasn’t fair, he hadn’t even fallen asleep yet. After a moment of reflection upon the fact that peeing in the middle of the night always sounded way louder than in the middle of the day. He returned to the kitchen in search of something to fix his dry mouth with.

Yuuri squinted as the fridge light cut through the darkness, before quickly frowning at what he found. Almond milk, kale juice, and lemon water. _Oh Yuuko,_ he sighed, _you’ve become so posh._

Leaving the door open for the aid of the fridge light, he dipped his beneath the water dispenser on the opposite door of the fridge. Perhaps Yuuko’s poshness had its perks.

He scanned the kitchen for anything else to satisfy his late night cravings. Half way to raiding the pantry, his eye caught the sight of a familiar dark brown bottle, flickering in the muted light of the fridge. The bottle of Kozaemon lay beside a vase of white flowers, giving off the aura that it was to be used as decor rather than drink.

Yuuri couldn’t help but think of what a waste this was. It looked like a wedding present. For all he knew, it could have been the exact bottle he had given to the couple at their wedding two years ago. Just sitting there. Fermenting. Going to waste. 

The sake was of no use to Yuuko, given her current condition. Surely he’d be doing his friend a service by enjoying it when he couldn’t…

Somewhere — halfway through the bottle — the world began to fade away, as if he were simply exhausted and laying down to sleep on a warm plush bed. A horrible anxious voice, so often quieted lately with the aid of a drink, shouted that he wasn’t falling asleep and he would hate himself in the morning. But rational Yuuri was far too gone to care.

* * *

Yuuri’s world no longer felt warm nor plush when the sound of Takeshi’s body landing right beside his head jolted him awake a few hours later.

“Oh my god! What is this?"

Yuuri groaned as he pulled himself off the floor. Horror flooded his senses more forcefully than any smelling salt ever could, as he realized what he was sitting in.

“What the fuck is this pee? Oh my god! _Yuuko!”_

* * *

The next thirty four and a half minutes passed by in a blur. After Yuuri quickly realized he never made it to the bathroom but rather relieved himself on the Nishigori’s floor, there wasn’t much he could do in the way of salvaging the morning… or his dignity. Yuuko, bless her, did her best to plicate Takeshi’s wrath and indignation, by sending Yuuri on his way with as quickly as she could with a pitying look and a fiver in his hand.

He tried to stammer a few words as stood on the path outside their gorgeous flat in St John’s Wood. Yuuko looked like she wanted to say something too, but the furrows in the brow and the dampness of her eye did all the talking. Yuuri didn’t need to hear her say it. The voice of shame in his head was doing all the talking.

He smelled awful, he felt worse. Yuuri wasn’t sure what rock bottom felt like, but this seemed like it was it. Sitting on the tube with a one way ticket (he didn’t have enough for the Oyster card minimum), his trousers damp with his own piss, and  £ 3.20 to his name, surely this had to be rock bottom.

His mind raced as he tried to remember all the youth hostels around the restaurant where he worked. Maybe he’d still have enough time to shower? Call one of the other waiters to take his shift? Or at least let him borrow a spare set of clothes. Again.

He combed his fingers through his hair, pulling it back into a sloppy bun as he reached Covent Garden far quicker than he would have liked. Maybe he could just stay on the tube forever, disappear down here, become an urban legend or cautionary tale. Seemed like a better fate than his current standing.

“So,” came a voice from beside him, the figure hidden partway in shadow by the blue grey light of the morning, “how did it go at your friend’s last night?”

Michele has his bag over his shoulder, ready to finish his night. Had Yuuri been only a few minutes slower he could have avoided this confrontation, avoided having to face Michele’s smug grin, avoided seeing Sara’s pitying glance as she tidied up behind the counter. 

This whole situation could have been avoided if he wasn’t such a goddamn mess.

He sighed, there was no hiding it, Michele knew exactly how it went, staring at Yuuri in his piss stained clothes. But he could still try, just… pretend.

“Great!” said Yuuri, “Relaxing, just fantastic.”

“Sure it was,” Michele snorted, _“Cosa ti avevo detto? Nemmeno una notte."_

“Michele!” Sara shouted. 

Their argument faded into the background as Yuuri rounded the corner, biting his lip to keep himself from spiraling even more.

No, it seemed rock bottom always had a basement. Filled with the echoes of someone else laughing in your face.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL HELLO HETHENS!
> 
> This BITCH of an AU grabbed hold of me in the shower, grabbed me by the shirt I wasn't wearing, and would not let me go until I got this down on paper.
> 
> You can 110% blame Emilia Clarke and Henry Golding for this... maybe Wham! too while you're at it...
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you enjoy this VERY angsty first chapter. It'll get better, I promise ;) Stay tuned kiddies!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
